


Racing Through the Otherworld

by Shinigami24



Series: The Otherworld [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Smut, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Magic, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Original Character(s), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tangled (2010) References, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers and SHIELD are still trying to retrieve Bucky and Steve when HYDRA decides to come after all of them. It is a race to see who gets to the men first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2. I know using HYDRA is probably overkill. But honestly, they are the most dangerous of Steve's enemies. Unlike Loki, who got redeemed in the comics, there are NO redemption for HYDRA. The group are war criminals and bigots to boot. They actually wanted Steve and several innocent people dead in the Winter Soldier movie. Everywhere HYDRA goes, death is bound to follow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA learns of where Bucky and Steve are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for RTtO. Depending on how things pans out, ch 1 should be posted tmw. If not tmw, then Monday.

A wizard attacked Manhattan and the Avengers thought it would be a routine fight. However, the wizard had a secret agenda. He wanted to get rid of Bucky and Steve. So he came up with the plan to trap them in a separate dimension called the Otherworld. They were joined by their old team; the Howling Commandos. During their travels, Bucky and Steve got back together as a couple. In the meantime, a group was sent in to search for them but was sent back by the wizard when they got too close. The heroes were completely unaware of some new, yet familiar villains waiting in the wings...

* * *

A few days after Ward and Rumlow had gotten their new orders, HYDRA got together for an emergency meeting. The villains were worried about how they'd get their targets.

"Our targets are in another world. We have no way of retrieving them." Ward grumbled.

"We had our best scientists build a portal but it has limitations." the head scientist began.

"What limitations are we talking about?" Sinthea asked.

"Only the inexperienced and magic users can enter. That means we cannot allow Ward and Rumlow to enter without serious consequences. It was set by whoever put them there in the first place." the scientist answered. The scientists were afraid of any backlash. Sinthea seethed but she knew that there was nothing they could really do. Ward and Rumlow were furious that they couldn't kill Rogers and Barnes. Their anger were more of a white hot rage complete with numerous swearing in between plotting to kill whoever built the damned portal.

"We are going to kill whoever built the original portal." Rumlow seethed. Ward nodded his vehement agreement.

"You are all dismissed. I need to be alone to think," Sinthea ordered. As the agents and scientists alike left, she thought of who she could get in that portal.


	2. Through the Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men come across a strange security measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Sorry for the delay but the computer I use for posting chapters wasn't available until late. Ch 2 will be posted right after.

Bucky, Steve, and the Commandos had packed up their camp up in the morning and began to move again. About a mile away from their camp was an obstacle course. The walls of the course was so high that it was difficult to see much of it. The visible parts were ropes, high nets, trapeze bars, and a large rock wall. It looked complicated and difficult to finish. They wondered what it's purpose was.

"This is just like the basic training obstacle course, but worse. Why would anyone build this?" Steve asked. The small man didn't like the possibility of having to move through the obstacle course. The basic course had been horrible, the first time around.

"I don't think Steve can get through all of this. He hasn't had a serious health issue since we got here but there is always room for error." Bucky spoke up.

"I can try and find another way," Jim offered. He searched around it but he didn't find another way 'round.

"Why don't we just team up and help him across?" Monty suggested. Bucky and Steve were relieved when everyone agreed. So the men helped Steve get through the course. It was difficult but eventually, they got through the worst of it. At the very end of the course, the landscape began to change. The forest got thicker at this point.

"I think that course's purpose was for security." Gabe replied.

"That's a great idea. We should set one up when we find our next safe-house." Bucky suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Dum Dum smiled.

"We should stop soon. That course took a lot out of us." Dernier said.

* * *

A half hour later, Bucky and Steve found a clearing at their next rest area. There was a water source near by. The pair instantly went to get a bath. They stripped down and waded into the water. Taking their sponges, they washed off the crud and dirty from their bodies. When they were completely clean, Steve grinned and splashed water at his lover. Bucky spluttered for a minute before getting his revenge. Bucky picked up the man and carried him out of the water to the nearest shore. He began to tickle him until he cried 'Uncle'. Steve giggled and squirmed as Bucky grinned. They kissed and smiled, happy to have this bit of fun. Soon, the couple got carried away and couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Bucky had a motive to bring lube when they came to bathe. He went to grab said lube from the pockets of his trousers.

"You horn dog. You were planning to have sex this while time!" Steve laughed.

"Of course I was, I have to make up for lost time." Bucky smirked. Then they french kissed as Bucky prepped Steve gently. Then the brunette bucked hard at the blond's neck making large hickeys. Steve groaned and bit out whimpers at the attention. Bucky thought he was finally ready and pushed into him. The smaller man arched his back and bit his lip. If he moaned too loud, the others would hear him.

"What have I said about being quiet?" Bucky asked.

"Do you want to hear them complaining all through dinner?" Steve retorted.

"Fine, but the next time we stop at a motel, I want to hear you scream." Bucky sighed.

"Fine, then. Now keep moving." Steve relented as he gripped his lover's shoulders. Bucky did so. He picked up a rhythm easily, because he and Steve had been having sex a lot lately. So he didn't have to be as slow as usual. Steve tried to suppress his whining and his lover kissed him to keep him quiet. Several minutes later, Steve came hard, shuddering violently. Bucky soon came, spilling his seed deep inside. When they came down, Bucky kissed him sweetly. They'd never stop loving each other's bodies. However, while their sex life was a great aspect, the couple also had a deep soul connection. They knew each other inside and out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo, Jemma, Skye, and Trip got together to catch up. The friends were happy to be able to hang out again since before the mission.

"I've got some pictures but early on, I didn't really have any arms." Skye was saying.

"We got turned into normally inanimate objects." Trip elaborated.

"What if that happens to us?" Jemma was worried.

"Well, the spell was broken by Jane and Thor, so you can break it, too." Trip responded.

"Thank goodness, but how did they break it?" Jemma asked.

"They had to kiss." Skye answered. Leo and Jemma went pale. Trip shook his head at them both. Before the situation could deteriorate any further, Skye changed the subject quickly.

"How is the wizard manhunt going?" she asked.

"We were close to capturing him, before he up and changed locations." Leo replied.

"We want him caught so bad. He causes too much problems." Trip grumbled.

"We do, too, but eventually he'll slip up. Then, we will be there to capture him." Leo replied.

* * *

In the meantime, Tony was completely stressed out. He had his head in his hands when Pepper came into his lab. She was stiff with worry and Tony's shoulders were slumped.

"Tony, you need to take a break. You've got to be exhausted." Pepper said.

"I can't. We need to get them back before something terrible happens! So we need to be able to locate them!" Tony exclaimed. Seeing Tony's determination, Pepper decided that it was time to take matters in her own hands.

"That's it. JARVIS, call down Bruce and Rhodey. I'm going to need their help." Pepper declared. Bruce and Rhodey arrived soon after, confused by Pepper's call.

"What do you need?" Bruce asked the strawberry blonde. Rhodey looked around and saw the exhausted Tony. He instantly knew why they had been called. He went to his friend and started to lead him to his room. When Tony tried to get away, Bruce used a tranquilizer to put him to sleep. Pepper thanked them before carefully putting Tony's notes away. He'd be back in a day or two.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers and SHIELD agents gathered for a meeting in the conference room. Pepper attended in Tony's place. She would take notes and fill her lover in later.

"We're here to discuss the next group going in the portal. There will be a possibility that the wizard will send you back when you get close to finding Bucky and Steve." Phil began.

"However, we know what we need to get done and where to begin." he finished.

"We'll finish the map, hopefully," Leo responded.

"Who else should go? Tony is absolutely exhausted so he can't go." Pepper wanted to know.

"I can go," Darcy volunteered. Rhodey nodded his head in agreement.

"Then it is settled, we will send Fitz, Simmons, Darcy, and Rhodey." Coulson responded. Everyone began to plan what to pack and what to do when they got there. They were going to be busy.


	3. Going Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next group is sent into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

Pepper and Tony were in their bedroom. Tony had finally emerged from his enforced nap.

"What happened to me? Did you give me a tranquilizer?" Tony was confused. Pepper nodded and shrugged her shoulders. It had to be done.

"Why did you sedate me?" Tony asked. He looked shocked at Pepper being so calm.

"You needed to sleep." Pepper replied.

"That is not how you go about it! I had a meeting with the team for one!" Tony grumbled.

"Look, you needed to sleep so I took over for you." Pepper reasoned. Tony sighed and gave up. He knew that she was right.

"I do feel much better." Tony admitted.

"I told you. Besides we picked who is going in the portal next." Pepper replied.

"I already knew about Leo and Jemma going, I promised that this time will be their turn. But who else are going?" Tony responded.

"Darcy and Rhodey also are going." Pepper replied.

"When are they leaving?" Tony asked.

"Whenever they are ready. It should be soon, through." Pepper replied.

"I'll tell goodbye to them, then. For right now, I really want to sleep again and cuddle. See my dilemma now?" Tony smiled. Pepper chuckled and laid down next to him. JARVIS would wake them up when they needed to go.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo, Jemma, Darcy, and Rhodey were packing their things. They packed camping gear, pots and small pans, dishes, utensils, clothing, and food. Everyone was a bit nervous to get started.

"I'll take pictures for you, Skye. Don't worry." Darcy promised her friend.

"Thanks," Skye smiled. She then winked at Leo and Jemma. They looked at each other and cringed. Rhodey rolled his eyes at their denial. This was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

While the group was busy packing, the Commandos, Bucky, and Steve stopped for the night. Their new camp site was a soft mossy area with trees nearby. The men set up their camp and started a fire. Dum Dum had caught large rabbits and Steve was stewing them with some tomatoes and vegetables. Steve then put blueberries and raspberries in another pot and got out some sweet pastry he bought before the trip. The Commandos secured the area and watched the stew for Steve. Gabe even tried to taste a bit of the stew but Steve smacked his hand.

"Not yet. The meat is still a bit raw and they don't have enough medicine for food poisoning here!" Steve scolded.

"Sorry. You're right." Gabe admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry. It will be done soon." Steve reassured the other man.

* * *

After dinner, Bucky and Steve went off to have some alone time. The couple sat down to cuddle. The couple leaned into each other as they relaxed. Steve sat in Bucky's lap with his arms around his neck. Bucky's arms were wrapped around his torso.

"Dinner was really good tonight." Bucky complimented.

"Thank you. I didn't expect dessert to come out that good." Steve replied.

"It was amazing. As always," Bucky smiled. Steve smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Avengers and SHIELD agents met in Tony's lab. The teams had mixed emotions. On one hand, they were excited to be so close to getting Steve and Bucky back. While on the other hand, they were also worried that they would fail again.

"See you guys soon. Be safe." Pepper was saying as Jemma and Darcy hugged all of their friends.

"Be very careful in there. There is no telling what the wizard will do." Phil warned.

"Bye, man," Rhodey said to Sam and Tony as he shook hands with Sam. Tony hugged Rhodey and Rhodey smiled and returned the hug. Then the group turned and Tony fired up the portal. When it was fully formed, they stepped in.


	4. Seeing Inside the Otherworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to get an experiment done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. TKoE will be updated next.

Leo woke up in a different outfit. He was wearing tan trousers with a white tunic and a blue vest over it. Brown boots completed his outfit. He wasn't surprised because Skye had told him what to expect.

"This outfit isn't that bad." he remarked as he sat up and looked around. Where was he exactly? Leo had landed in the forest. He was surrounded by trees and moss and he could hear water running. He got up and started to search for people. He wanted to know where Jemma was.

Meanwhile, Jemma woke up and nearly tripped over when she sat up. She looked down at her hair and nearly screamed. It was circled in a pile next to her. She looked down at herself only to scream when she saw that she was wearing a purple skirt with a pink bodice.

"Why am I Rapunzel of all princesses?!" she exclaimed. She had seen 'Tangled' with Leo and Skye.

"I hate the Otherworld already." she mumbled, horrified by her current predicament.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darcy and Rhodey were the next to wake and they immediately knew that something was up. Darcy had green scales while Rhodey was dressed into golden armor complete with a matching helmet.

"I'm a freaking chameleon!" Darcy shouted into horror.

"I am loving this armor," Rhodey smiled as he looked at his outfit.

"Can you help me take pictures? My arms can't really support my camera and my so-called fingers will only ruin any shots I try to take." Darcy spoke as she held up her "fingers."

"Sure thing." Rhodey smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Darcy sighed in relief. Rhodey smiled back only to notice that they were short two persons.

"What happened to Jemma and Leo?" Rhodey asked while he looked around, searching for the said duo.

"I don't know, but I also think I know who they are," Darcy replied.

"Let's go find them and confirm your suspicions." Rhodey replied. Darcy nodded then they started walking.

* * *

Meanwhile, the men were packed up and on the move once again. As they walked, they were unaware that they were being watched.

The wizard watched the group through his crystal ball as they moved. He did a double take when he looked closer and recognized their surroundings.

"What?! Impossible!" he shouted in disbelief. How the hell did they get past the course?!

"No worries. It's time to have some fun anyway." he decided as he began to chant a spell. A whirlwind was created around the men. A few seconds later, the wizard stopped the spell and chuckled at his own work. The men were all covered in mud.

"That should slow them down," he declared as he cleared the crystal ball and switched over to the other group.

In the meantime, the Commandos, Bucky, and Steve wiped their faces and grimaced.

"We're basically mud creatures," Steve groaned.

"We need to go wash off before we catch something," Dernier said. The group found the nearest stream and began to clean themselves off.

"I am going to destroy that wizard when we get to him," Bucky grumbled as he scrubbed mud from his hair.

* * *

Four hours later, everyone was as clean as they could be. They had also managed to wash the mud off their clothing, even the ones that Steve had borrowed.(1) Bucky ordered everyone else to take a break. The others had collapsed on some soft bedding to take a nap. Bucky and Steve hid into their tent. The couple spooned in their over-sized sleeping bag. Bucky was the  bigger spoon.

"I'm exhausted from all of the traveling," Steve sighed.

"I'm tired, too, but we need somewhere safe to settle." Bucky responded. Steve nodded against his chest.

"I want to be there soon. I want a place for all of us to live in. Just until the others come." he said. Bucky smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"We'll have it soon." he promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, the wizard sat alone in his lair, thinking of a way to get rid of these pesky heroes. Why did they keep coming back?! He huffed as he focused on his current goal. His new mission was to prevent the new invaders from finding his targets.

"I cannot send them back again. They'll just send more pests." the wizard mumbled. While he searched for other ways to stop them.

While the wizard was plotting, Bruce had just walked in Tony's lab to see an odd sight. Tony was fiddling with a mirror, trying to make another portal.

"What in the world are you doing, Tony?" Bruce asked in confusion.

"I need to find a way to monitor what is happening in the Otherworld." Tony responded.

"So, you're using a mirror. How will you get it to be almost omniscient?" Bruce wanted to know.

"That's what I've been working on. I think that the wizard is probably using magic to do this." Tony replied. As he sighed heavily and shook his head. This project would be tough. Bruce perked up in interest. His eyebrows raised and he stepped towards the mirror. Then Sam arrived and came in the lab to make certain that Tony wasn't overworking himself. Pepper had people coming in regularly to check. Bruce turned and filled Sam in on Tony's new project.

"Are you really going to use a mirror for this?" Sam asked. He was in total disbelief, but then again, he shouldn't be. He's seen weirder.

"Hopefully, it will work. We could keep an eye on everyone in the Otherworld." Tony declared. They needed this mirror to make sure nothing catastrophic happened. It was the only way that Bucky and Steve would remain safe. Bruce and Sam looked at each other. They needed to warn Pepper about Tony's new experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Let's just pretend that Steve got tired of wearing dresses and so he borrowed clothes from one of the Commandos.


	5. The Inexperienced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinthea makes her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4.

Leo, Jemma, Rhodey, and Darcy met up. They stared at each other in shock.

"What is going on with your hair?" Rhodey asked. Jemma looked embarrassed. Leo was completely stunned by her current role.

"Take a picture of those two." Darcy whispered to Rhodey. Rhodey took the camera out of the bag and took said picture. Leo and Jemma groaned.

"Let's just get to work." Jemma said as she tried to march away.

* * *

A few hours later, Leo and Jemma were in a motel. Everyone had stopped and they had a bit of money to check in. Rhodey and Darcy left them to figure out where they were exactly. The pair were tense.

"Okay, I like you, Jem. Hell, I mgiht even love you." Leo admitted in a rush. He was sweating and nervous. Jemma was shocked but she soon came out of it.

"I love you, too!" she replied. Leo grinned and rushed to kiss her. Jemma laughed before kissing back. Pink and purple sparkles and flower petals spun around them, as the spell was broken. Their dress, suit, and hair changed back.

"Thank goodness, I thought I would break my neck." Jemma smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve found a little pond near their camp site. They saw all of the fish and animals living there.

"Look at that deer," Steve said as he pointed to the animal. It was grazing and looking at the rainbow fish in the pond.

"It's so cute," Bucky smiled. The couple was calm and relaxed. Bucky's arms was wrapped around Steve's waist. Bucky nuzzled into Steve's neck as the smaller man looked at the white deer.

* * *

While Bucky and Steve were enjoying the sights, Rhodey and Darcy were in the forest. The pair was checking over their map. Just then the familiar sparkles and flower petals surrounded them. When the sparkles dissolved, they were back to human and normal. The pair looked down at their own bodies and smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness, my arms are back!" Darcy sighed in relief. Then they went back to the motel and met up with Leo and Jemma. The couple were sitting close together.

"You guys finally kissed!" Darcy smiled when she spotted the duo. Leo and Jemma nodded, completely unashamed. The couple leaned into each other, loving the closeness.

* * *

 Meanwhile, HYDRA gathered to hear Sinthea's decision.

"Raina and Ian Quinn will be going in the portal." Sinthea announced.

"But we aren't agents." Raina tried to protest. The two scientists were panicked. This kind of mission weren't their area of expertise!

"We have no other choice. The spell prevents an older and experienced agent from going in." Rumlow grumbled.

"You are to find and kill the Asset and Steve Rogers." Sinthea commanded.

"Yes, Sinthea." the two scientists said. They immediately scurried out swiftly.


	6. Interfere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wizard gets angry with an invader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted right after.

Bucky, Steve, and the Commandos were walking through a new landscape. Soon, they came upon a refuge for mythical and non mythical creatures. There was a large body of water in the refuge. The fields were large and had enough space for grazing. There were houses in one section where the were-creatures would live when they were in their human forms. A magical fence separated the refuge from the other territories. The fence was intended to keep anyone with bad intentions out of the refuge and keep the animals safe.

The mythical creatures section had various types of phoenixes from ice to light phoenixes. Kitsunes, pegasus, and tanuki also lived there.

In the non mythical section were big cats, bears, foxes, and marine animals. The big cats were white and regular tigers, snow leopards, panthers, cougars, and cheetahs. The bears were various types from grizzly bears, pandas, polar, to sun bears. Red and Arctic foxes laid on rocks, enjoying the warmth of the sun on their furred bodies. Bottle-nosed dolphins frolicked in the water while California Sea Lions waded around.

Next door to the were-creature section were Ringed, Monk, Grey, and Harbor seals. The Selkies camouflaged themselves amongst the various seal types.

The group was completely stunned by the refuge. They recognized white tigers, snow leopards and many more animals. Then the weres came out with food and began to feed the animals.

"I know what the course was for now. It wasn't one of the wizard's plots! It was to protect the animals, instead." Dernier declared. Some of the animals saw Steve and got out of the refuge to walk to him.

"How did they get out of the fence?" Gabe asked as he scratched his head into confusion.

"I have no idea, but they aren't doing any harm." Dernier responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ian and Raina met with Amora the Enchantress.

"I have hired Amora to go with you." Sinthea stated. The scientists felt a bit better that they had someone to protect them. Then the group was sent to the Otherworld by the other scientists.

"I expect there to be updates on your progress when you are there." Sinthea said before they were pushed through the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo, Jemma, Darcy, and Rhodey stopped for the night. Rhodey began dinner as the others set up camp. Along the way, they had caught fish and were eating it for dinner. Everyone relaxed into their spot around the fire.

"Rhodey, where did you learn how to camp?" Leo asked.

"Some of the men I served with would take me camping and they showed me the ropes." Rhodey answered.

"Thank goodness for that, because the fish is amazing." Darcy declared.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve left the others to be alone. The couple settled in a clearing. They cuddled into each other. Bucky's arms wrapped around Steve as he sat in his lap. His nose was buried in his hair.

"We are getting so close to a new home." he spoke.

"Thank god, I love the outdoors, but there is a limit." Steve was relieved. He dreaded the day when it would rain! Bucky laughed and nuzzled into his neck. Steve giggled and turned around to kiss his boyfriend's forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, the wizard was on the warpath. He had not been amused when he noticed that HYDRA had joined the fray. The last thing he wanted were more interlopers! He began to plot and figure out a way to get rid of the HYDRA team.

"No one interferes with my plan and gets away with it!" he seethed as he sat down to do some brainstorming.


	7. Settling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men find a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Enjoy! Ch 7 should be up tmw, depending on how things pans out.

The Commandos, Bucky, and Steve found a temple. The temple was large with three floors and large staircases. There were griffins and several other statues carefully placed around the temple.

"This is magnificent." Dernier marveled.

"We should take a look around to make sure that it is safe," Bucky suggested. Gabe went behind the temple and found a vegetable garden and more statues. Dum Dum found ward stones around the temple too as well.

"This is an amazing place!" Steve exclaimed.

"Settle down, boys. We're home." Bucky replied. Everyone cheered. Hot baths here they come!

* * *

 A few minutes later, the men were exploring the entire temple. There was a kitchen, bathroom, and basic utilities on the first floor. On the second floor was a training room, master and three other bedrooms, and a library. On the third floor, there was up to six more bedrooms, the den, and a studio.

"This studio is definitely mine." Steve declared. He was beyond giddy to be in the room. His inspiration had returned and he was eager to get started. For the first time in years, he looked forward to drawing. The Commandos and Bucky laughed a bit but they were also happy about his joy.

After they finished their tour, everyone chose their rooms, the Commandos allowed Bucky and Steve to have the master bedroom. A few minutes later, after everyone had finished unpacking, they split up. Monty found the library and walked in. Steve returned to the studio and looked for art supplies. When he found them, he went over to the easel and got started. The small man decided to paint the temple for a keepsake.

"This is home," he whispered. He smiled and continued painting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce and Sam met with Pepper. They told Pepper about Tony's new project. Pepper wasn't really surprised by this.

"Someone needs to watch him in the lab or he will overwork himself again." she declared.

"We can do it. Maybe we can make sure he eats and sleeps." Sam responded.

"That'd be amazing, thank you both." Pepper sighed in relief.

* * *

 Several hours later, Bucky and Steve found out that their room was soundproof when Steve knocked something heavy down. When no one turned up to pound on their door, Bucky started to smile.

"That is amazing news. That way I can keep my promise." Bucky smirked. Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist. He stood on the tips of his toes to kiss him. Bucky picked up Steve. They were still nude from their shared shower. Steve wrapped himself around his lover even as he was laid on the bed. They kissed heavily and panted, enjoying their closeness. Bucky bit and sucked at his neck, making the blond moan. Taking the oil from the bedside table, he spread some on his fingers. He pushed one into Steve, looking for his prostate. He knew he had found it when Steve arched up and let out a loud moan.

"Hurry up, Bucky. I need you now!" Steve panted.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby," Bucky responded, kissing his bright red lips. Steve was getting more and more impatient with Bucky.

"Go faster. You aren't hurting me." Steve panted. Bucky smirked and continued to suck hickeys at Steve's neck. He brought a hand up to brush across Steve's nipples. He smirked harder when Steve began to whine hard. He loved to tease Steve and make him blush. He loved seeing how far down the blush extended.

"That's it," Steve panted. He caught Bucky off guard and pushed him down. He straddled his lap and smirked down at him.

"Okay, then, ride me." Bucky panted. Steve carefully pushed down onto Bucky, breathing heavily. He stopped for a moment to relax. After he was comfortable, he began to move up and down. He moved fast, not caring about taking his time. Bucky kept groaning and trying to take control, but Steve wasn't having it. He pushed his hands away. In the end, when Bucky finally got a grip on Steve's hips, he sat up and took back control. He thrust up into Steve, pulling out screams and moans. Bucky smirked when he took Steve in his hands and stroked him to orgasm. Steve moaned loudly as he spilled his seed over Bucky's belly. Bucky gritted his teeth and came when the blond tightened around him. After they came down, Steve lifted himself up and off Bucky and laid down on one side of the bed. Then they pulled the covers over them.

"That was amazing," Steve yawned.

"Oh, I'm not done yet. When you wake up, we are going again." Bucky promised. Steve snorted and Bucky laughed before kissing his temple. The smaller man would see about that.

* * *

While the Commandos, Bucky, and Steve were finding their new home, Rhodey, and Darcy were taking a tour of the land. The pair took pictures of the landscape. Leo and Jemma had left to be alone.

"This is a really beautiful place. I think I have an idea of where we are." Darcy remarked.

"Excellent, where are we?" Rhodey wanted to know.

"We are right about here. We can mark it on the map from here." Darcy said as she pointed to said place on the map.

"This is perfect. We're close to finishing the map." Rhodey responded.

"And with that, we're going to find Bucky and Steve." she added.


	8. Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amora finds the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted right after.

Amora, Ian, and Raina were plotting their next move. They were deep in the woods with no clearing in sight. The two scientists were panicking. While Amora was annoyed to no end.

"We are in the middle of nowhere!" Ian exclaimed.

"We need to figure out a way to get through here. I need to get a look around." Amora stated. The enchantress had blond hair and tanned skin. She was wearing a green bodysuit with tights.

"I think I can figure out a route." Raina responded.

"Lead the way then," Amora said. Raina nodded as she took lead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monty was exploring the library. The library was filled with large shelves of books. A ladder sat at the edge of the room. Monty looked in the magic section and found a book on wards.

"This could be very useful." he mused. Then he went back to Bucky to show him the book.

"This could help us understand what the wards are for. Maybe I can add more wards." Bucky mused. While he was happy that they had a safe house, this book could help him improve the security.

"Let's get comfortable and then we can start studying this book." he finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo and Jemma left to have some alone time. They held hands as they went for a walk. The landscape was a dirt road surrounded by trees and foliage. The couple was so calm and happy.

"This forest is so beautiful." Leo smiled.

"I know. The flowers are wonderful." Jemma replied happily. Leo went to pick a flower for Jemma. She smiled and kissed him softly.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve were in the studio. The blond had asked his lover to be a model for him. Bucky sat without moving for about a hour, while Steve drew. Eventually his feet fell asleep and Bucky got uncomfortable.

"Ugh, can I move now?" the older man groaned as he tried to jiggle his leg.

"Almost done. Just give me a sec." Steve responded. When he was done, he turned the picture around and Bucky was stunned. Steve had paid a lot of attention to him and got every detail.

"Drawing and Bucky made me happy. They still make me happy." Steve smiled.

"What do you mean?" Bucky said in confusion.

"Um, Sam asked me what made me happy one day. I couldn't answer him at the time." Steve admitted sheepishly. As Steve blushed, Bucky narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He knew that Sam was a counselor that worked with traumatized vets.

"How sad was you?" he asked.

"Um, I'm better now!" Steve spoke quickly.

"No, you are not getting out of this. Tell me how sad you were." Bucky replied. He was stiff and extremely worried. He was also a bit angry.

"After I forced the plane into the Arctic Ocean and woke up, I felt alone. As far as I knew, everything and everyone I knew was gone. So I bottled up the emotions and I was a complete and an utter enigma to the others. I basically acted like the Captain America from the propaganda films. To some extent, Sam and Natasha noticed that something was wrong." Steve confessed.

"You should have told me. That is seriously worrying." Bucky responded.

"I didn't want to worry you." Steve pleaded his case.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you, Steve." Bucky replied.

"I'm sorry, Bucky, but my sadness is in the past. I need to take care of you too." Steve replied.

"It's a two way street here. That is how relationships work." Bucky replied as he relented. Steve nodded and Bucky gave him a small smile.

"Talk to me next time, Steve. I love you too much to let you suffer alone." he said as he hugged Steve. Steve returned the hug.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Leo, Jemma, Rhodey, and Darcy were at their settlement when Amora found them. Amora looked at them and knew that they were close to finishing their mission. Sadly for Amora's group, failure wasn't even an option. So she made a decision to stop them. The sorceress waved her hand in the direction of Rhodey and Leo. Turning on her heels, she left them.

Slowly, Leo and Rhodey's hair lengthened. Their chests swelled and their hips widened, as certain parts of their anatomy vanished. The pair was extremely confused. Darcy and Jemma were shocked. What was happening to them?

"I think that we are now women. Who the hell did this?!" Leo spoke in shock.


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commandos, Bucky, and Steve gets into the rhythm of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Please don't kill me for what I did to Rhodey and Leo! *runs away*  
> Sorry if this chapter is short, it is more of a filler chapter.

The Commandos, Bucky, and Steve were busy with different activities.

Bucky was reading the book on wards while taking notes. He wrote about improving and adding into wards. He also tried to figure out how to add to the obstacle course that protected the reserve.

"How do I protect our new home and the animals at the same time?" he mused as he checked his notes.

Meanwhile, Steve was back in the studio painting a portrait of Bucky by using his drawing as a reference. With careful brush strokes of acrylics, Steve recreated his image. He couldn't wait to show this masterpiece to the others.

The remaining members of the Commandos were playing cards. They played blackjack. The men laughed at old jokes as they played cards. Everyone in their new home enjoyed their respective activities.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Darcy, Jemma, Rhodey, and Leo had problems of their own. The teammates had to take an expected detour. No one had the magic to change the men back. Leo and Rhodey were very uncomfortable in their new female bodies. So the group was anxious to find the reversal spell. However, they didn't want to raise suspicion in case the wizard had spies watching them. So Darcy showed them how to act while Jemma tried to calm them.

"This is the worst thing that has happened to me and I have been best friends with Tony since our childhoods. This is saying something." Rhodey grumbled as Leo nodded in agreement. 

"Here's a path. It will lead us to the village after we drop you off at the motel nearby." Darcy said.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. They were cuddling. Bucky was wrapped around Steve's petite body.

"This house is absolutely perfect." Steve said.

"If we could, I'd never leave this place," Bucky responded as he kissed Steve's temple and looked around. This would always be their home in their heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amora was watching the group as they searched for the nearest village. Amora marveled at what she had done. She had to say that it was some of her best work.

"I really should've taken a picture. This is a Kodak moment," she smirked. Then she heard someone calling her name so she took her leave.

* * *

In the meantime, Ian and Raina looked around in dismay. Amora had left them for whatever reason and now they were lost.

"Amora! We need your help!" Ian yelled. A moment later, Amora appeared before them with a satisfied smirk. The scientists looked at each other, wondering why she was so happy.


	10. Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women find a sorcerer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Sorry for the delay but something came up yesterday and I got sidetracked.

A few days later, the Commandos met with the weres on the preserve and their friends.

"We're building wards and we were wondering if we could build them around the refuge here." Bucky began.

"What did you have in mind?" a were-jaguar asked. Bucky gave them his notes and blueprints. The group studied the papers intently.

"This is a very good idea." the were-jaguar said when the group had finished going over the plans. Then the group worked together to set up the wards. It took them almost two hours to finish.

"We did a good job." Monty smiled as they looked at their handiwork. A sorceress chanted a spell and their security measures were concealed for the moment.

"They'll only work if we are in danger. Hopefully that won't be anytime soon." Bucky said before the group exchanged goodbyes and went their separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darcy and Jemma left their companions at the inn and went to the village. The village had the marketplace and shops in the center of town. All cottages surrounded it. Jemma and Darcy searched the entire village for any sorcerers or sorceresses. Jemma even asked a few villagers about if they had any wizards or witches in residence. An older women led them to a local sorcerer. Hopefully, they could help them.

* * *

While this was going on, the wizard was confused by the new development. But he was also satisfied nonetheless. He sat back in his seat, looking at his enemies carefully.

"This is becoming entertaining." he smirked as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were in their bedroom. After they fixed the wards, Bucky dragged his lover back to the temple and upstairs. The Commandos quickly made themselves scarce. They really did not want to know the details of their leaders' sex life!

"I'm so glad that we are safe again." Bucky said. He was happy and relaxed. The men cuddled into each other with Steve's head on Bucky's chest.

"Me too. I was losing hope of never finding a home. I also miss our other friends." Steve mused.

"I also miss them, but things are so much better here. All the fighting wiped me out, so this quietness has helped so much. I remember everything now." Bucky responded. While he knew that they were both super-soldiers now. They also were humans and could reach their limits. As the Project Insight fiasco had proved.

"Can we please change the subject? I know that you didn't bring me up here just to chat." Steve asked, all the while smiling.

"You know me too well." Bucky smirked as he started to pull off Steve's clothes. He kissed the exposed skin. The blond blushed wildly. Bucky smiled as he continued to nip and kiss every inch of Steve. He also grabbed the lube.

"No need to be slow, Buck," Steve smiled.

"We've been through this. I like to take my time." Bucky replied. Steve mumbled something before taking the lube from Bucky. He placed some on his own fingers and pushed one in himself. Bucky was shocked but he quickly recovered and took control. He took out Steve's finger and lubed up his own fingers. He then pushed in his index finger. Steve squirmed and arched his back when Bucky hit his prostate.

"More," Steve moaned as he raked his nails down Bucky's back. The older man hissed before kissing Steve and pushing in another finger. He swallowed up Steve's harsh pants. Moments later, Bucky took out his fingers and slicked himself up. He bit and kissed Steve's neck as he pushed in. He started moving in slow shallow thrusts. Steve tried to move but Bucky stopped him by moving his hips. Moving slowly, the larger man smirked at Steve's whimpers. Steve then tried to move faster in order to make Bucky come.

"Goddammit," Bucky panted. He was forced to steel his expression and go still in order to keep control. Fine. If that was how Steve wanted to play it, he would give him what he wanted for the moment. But he would get his just desserts later. Bucky then started to move faster. Steve's whimpers and moans got higher and higher pitched as he got close to his climax. Soon, Steve was about to come when Bucky gripped his cock to stop him.

"Why did you do that?" Steve asked.

"It's your punishment for being impatient." Bucky replied as he pulled out then thrust back in hard.

"You're sadistic!" Steve whimpered. Bucky smirked smugly as he aimed his thrusts at Steve's prostate. About five minutes passed before Steve lost control and let out a loud scream. Bucky chuckled under his breath. Eventually he relented and released Steve's cock. Bucky then gave a sharp thrust, hitting Steve's prostate. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over their stomachs. Steve collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted. But Bucky wasn't done yet, he resumed his rhythm, moving quickly. He kept hitting Steve's prostate hard, before he came deep inside Steve. Steve whimpered as he felt the familiar warmth. A few seconds later, Bucky pulled out and got up on his buckling legs. He stumbled to their adjoining bathroom and got a glass of water and a damp cloth. He then cleaned up Steve and had him sip the water. Then Bucky cleaned himself off. Soon, he turned Steve onto his side and spooned up behind him. Kissing his neck, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sorcerer had managed to find the correct counter-spell. The group was in the magic shop. Leo and Rhodey wore hooded cloaks. The magician read the counter-spell from a book. Instantly Leo and Rhodey underwent a change as their hips narrowed and their chests went flat. Their hair shortened and their voices deepened.

"This is amazing, I have never been so happy to have short curly hair in my life." Leo breathed. Rhodey was just as thrilled.

"Thank you so much," Rhodey smiled. He gave the sorcerer gold coins and extra food before they left.


	11. Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group becomes aware of another threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted tmw.

The group was settling down to eat at their campsite when they got an unwanted visitor in the form of Amora. The Asgardian turned up and hid. She saw them cooking and smirked as she got an idea. Waving her hand, she waited to see if it had worked. When Leo ate some of the deer meat, he spat it out abruptly in distaste.

"What happened?! It was good a minute ago!" he exclaimed. Jemma got up to look at the food only to gag.

"Everything is spoiled!" she reported.

"Great, we are completely screwed over!" Darcy groused. Seeing that her work here was done, Amora snuck away. Unluckily for her, Darcy spotted her.

"There she is! She's the one who spoiled our food!" Darcy shouted as she pointed the fleeing sorceress out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve and Jim went out to get some medicine. They visited the herbal garden and gathered the plants they could find. They found plants such as Aloe vera, camomile, lemon balm, peppermint, feverfew and many more.

"Some of those can be used to make tea." Steve said. He still remembered all the so-called medicines the quack doctors had suggested. Only the medicinal plants had helped.

"Let's get these medicines started," Jim suggested as they took the plants back inside.

* * *

In the meantime, the group was suspicious about who had cast the spell.

"We didn't encounter her earlier, so who sent her now?" Leo asked. The group looked at each other in worry and confusion. Everyone was tried. They had racked their brains all night trying to figure out who the trespasser was.

"Does HYDRA know that we are here?" Jemma asked.

"That is a possibility, but I'm not really sure." Leo replied.

"Well, regardless of where she came from, we need to restock." Darcy pointed out. So the group went to the nearest village to restock their food. They brought some canned fruit and vegetables and preserved meat. The group thanked the vendors and went back to their camp.

* * *

 A few minutes later, Leo and Jemma left the others to have some alone time. They settled into a clearing with a few trees. The camp wasn't too far away from them. In actuality, the camp laid between two villages. The first was the village where they had restocked their food supply. The second one, well they hasn't visited it yet.

"Do you really think HYDRA is behind this?" Leo asked as they resumed their previous discussion.

"There is a possibility because if the others had seen her, we'd already know." Jemma responded.

"Good point, the wizard doesn't just spoil food or change someone's gender." Leo mused as the couple clung close to each other. Leo had his arms wrapped around Jemma.

"We should let the others know about this. Since HYDRA is a threat here." Leo finished.

"We'll get through this. Don't worry," Jemma smiled as she kissed her lover's cheek softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were alone. The two men cuddled into each other, loving the security and warmth.

"I heard that you and Jim got some plants out back." Bucky said.

"We were getting some for medicine. Some can be used in tea. Remember the peppermint and chamomile teas." Steve replied.

"I remember. We do need it. if the wizard sends someone, we need protection." Bucky mused.

"Wreaths with ivy and rowan can work against evil. Blackberries and ferns also help." Steve replied.

"Look at you, protecting us all from evil," Bucky smiled. Steve blushed and accepted a kiss.

"I read a lot, remember?" Steve pointed out.

"Regardless, thank you for protecting us." Bucky was undaunted.


	12. Stopping Inference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wizard does something about HYDRA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted right after.

Five days later, Ian and Raina gaped at the wall. They had just come across the obstacle course.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding," Raina sighed as Ian groaned. He was already winded from looking at the trapeze bars and nets.

"Let's call Amora," Ian suggested.

"Wait, let's try to get this through first. Before we call her." Raina suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, the wizard was currently on the warpath in his lair. He seethed in fury at the HYDRA intruders. They were too close to Captain America and his sidekick! Time to slow them down. So he decided to sabotage the course.

"They won't know what hit them." the wizard gloated.

* * *

 In the meantime, Leo, Jemma, Darcy, and Rhodey were traveling through the forest. They had visited the village and gotten useful information.

"We're finally getting somewhere," Darcy smiled.

"I'm happy we got information about Bucky and Steve." Rhodey added,

"Well, I didn't expect the Howling Commandos to be here." Leo replied.

"Wait, I thought that they passed away." Darcy said.

"Maybe the wizard had something to do with that?" Jemma suggested.

"Well, Phil will lose his mind if he knew about the Commandos being here." Leo replied.

"True, it will be fun at first then it will become annoying." Jemma sighed. She remembered all too well how Phil had reacted when they found out about Trip being a legacy. It had taken them a very long time to get him back to earth.

"Still, I can't wait to tell him," Darcy replied. She was definitely going to take pictures of Phil going crazy over the Commandos.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Commandos, Bucky, and Steve were eating dinner. Steve served up beef stir fry with plain rice and rolls. The stir fry had broccoli, carrots, and peas. 

"This is really good, Steve." Dernier complimented.

"It's not all that good, guys. I just threw it together." Steve replied as he waved off the compliments.

"I wish that we'd had your cooking during the war." Gabe added. Steve was embarrassed and blushed lightly.

"I told you so," Bucky smiled at his lover.

"Thanks, guys." Steve sighed. Then they finished their dinner and Steve served dessert. He had gone to the nearby village and got ingredients to make chocolate mousse. The men thought that the dessert was the best. Steve had cut strawberries on top with some whipped cream and they loved it.

"That was amazing," everyone chorused. Steve smiled and bowed his head. He wasn't used to all of this praise.

* * *

Later in the night, Bucky and Steve were having alone time. The couple kissed sweetly as the men basked in the afterglow. Bucky was wrapped around Steve.

"I liked dinner tonight. We had everyone around and it was so lively." Steve said to his lover.

"Kitten, dinner was great. Great food makes for a happy family." Bucky smiled.

"I'm not a kitten, Buck." Steve protested. He burrowed himself into Bucky's chest to hide. His face was warm.

"But I love it when you blush." Bucky replied.

"Weirdo." Steve said as he slapped Bucky's chest.

"I'm your weirdo," Bucky winked. As he leaned down for a kiss. Steve kissed back, moaning as he deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped into the larger man's mouth. He cupped his face and held onto his neck.

"Jesus, you're going to be the death of me." Bucky panted when they came up for air.

"What a way to go," Steve smirked. Then Bucky pulled the cover off of them. He loomed over Steve and leaned down for another kiss. Steve moaned into the kiss, enjoying himself. Bucky shoved his face into Steve's neck and pushed into him slowly. He shuddered against his body. Steve arched up against him and wrapped his legs around him. Bucky started moving slowly, but he gradually sped up. Several minutes later, they were close to their climax.

"I'm close," Steve panted as he tried to move his hips to meet Bucky's thrusts.

"Me, too, kitten," Bucky panted. Then he thrust in hard, hitting Steve's prostate once more. Steve's legs shook as he let out a scream and came untouched. Bucky thrust in twice more and came, spilling his hot seed deep inside Steve. As they came down slowly from the euphoria, Bucky pulled out and laid down next to Steve. Steve turned back over into Bucky's arms. He nuzzled into his neck and pillowed his head on his chest. Bucky snorted. Definitely a kitten.


	13. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finishes his experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12.

Natasha went to the lab to meet with Thor and Tony. Tony was fiddling with the mirror while Thor watched him intently. He was staring at Tony's work as the scientist practically forgot that they were there. Natasha examined everything they were doing to make sure that there was no traces of fatigue. Then something nagged at the back of Natasha's head.

"Something very bad is about to happen. I can feel it." she warned her teammates.

"What is it?" Thor asked just as Tony finished up the mirror.

"Eureka!" he shouted in glee as he activated it. The mirror instantly came to life showing Bucky and Steve kissing passionately. The trio stared in disbelief.

"Oh my God!" Tony exclaimed.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were alone in the main room. After a few minutes, Bucky couldn't take it any longer. He kissed Steve. Moments later, he deepened the kiss and ran his hands over Steve.

"Let's take this someplace else or the others will kill us." Steve suggested.

"Agreed, kitten," Bucky smiled as he picked up Steve and carried him to their room. When they were in their bedroom, Bucky locked the door and they took up where they left off. They were completely unaware that they was being watched.

Meanwhile, the stunned trio gaped before they smiled. Thor smiled brightly at Steve and Bucky being happy. Natasha also smiled because Steve had found someone.

"Well, these are some wild developments. And did you know about this?" Tony asked the others.

"I had a hunch that there was more than friendship when he wanted to chase him across the world." Nat responded. Thor had a question for his friends and teammates.

"Why is he small?" Thor asked.

"We have no idea. He wasn't that way when he went in." Tony replied.

"Regardless, he is insanely adorable and still Steve." Nat replied as Bucky started to strip himself and Steve.

"Let's just get out of there," Tony said before he shut off the mirror. They didn't need to see them having sex. Some things he never wanted to know about his dad's friends _ever._

* * *

Meanwhile, Ian and Raina were on the verge of losing it. The obstacle course was practically impossible to complete.

"That's it. Amora!" Raina yelled desperately. Amora arrived and looked at the course.

"He sabotaged the damn thing." she declared, as she sensed the lingering magics.

"This is awful!" Ian exclaimed.

"I'll help you over. Just keep moving," Amora responded.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Jemma and Leo was having some alone time. The group had arrived at the small motel several miles away from the course. Leo and Jemma was in their room cuddling on the bed. The couple relaxed into the embrace.

"Do you think that we are close to finding Steve and Bucky?" Leo asked.

"I say we are. Most of the map is finished." Jemma replied.

"I hope we do find them. I miss my experiments." Leo replied. Jemma laughed and kissed his cheek. It was nearly always science with him.

* * *

About a hour later, Amora, Ian, and Raina was sending in a report. They were all dirty and exhausted.

"What is this? Why are you filthy?" Sinthea asked when she saw the bedraggled trio.

"We just went through a sabotaged obstacle course. That wizard is out to get us." Ian explained while his female companions fumed.

"That is not good. It is disrupting our plans." Sinthea frowned. She was wound up tightly. After a few more minutes of conservation, she had new orders for the trio.

"Gather more information. I want to hear about success, not near failure." she stated. The meeting ended soon after. After the trio was dismissed, Sinthea was in deep thought. A moment later, she made a decision and called Rumlow and Ward in for a meeting.

"Rumlow, Ward, I have a mission. This is for you two only." she stated.

"What is it?" Rumlow asked as they stood to attention.

"Capture and kill that wizard. Force him to undo the spells first." she commanded.

"Yes, Sinthea." the two men replied. They left her to wonder how they would get to the Otherworld.


	14. Mind Over Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amora uses her powers to stop the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14 will be posted tmw.

Leo, Jemma, Darcy, and Rhodey came upon the obstacle course. The majority of the group were horrified by the course.

"Now, this is just unfair." Leo complained. He had never been trained for this _ever_ _.  
_

"Is there any other way around?" Darcy wanted to know. Jemma went around to check but the whole area was cut off by the obstacle course.

"There is no way around. We have to go across it." Jemma reported. The others groaned at the very idea of going through. While Rhodey was looking thoughtful.

"This looks like my boot camp training course." Rhodey mused.

"Can you please help us?" Leo asked.

"Sure." Rhodey replied. So they got started. The group struggled through the course but in the end managed to finish.

Meanwhile, Amora had returned and seen the group going through. They were catching up! She had to stop them, but how? She looked around and found a man. She then waved her hand at him and he startled. He looked towards her as she smirked and gave him some orders. The man went after the group, set on stopping them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Commandos, Bucky, and Steve were bonding. They played Monopoly and Clue. Monty and Jim were showing their friends how to play. Steve and Bucky were invested mostly in Clue.

"Why didn't we have these games back then? It would have made staying in bed less boring." Steve groaned. Bucky nodded his agreement.

"Anyway, the rules goes like this. Your turn, Jim." Monty said. Then Jim explained the rules at the end, he read the answer card.

"You see, the entire time it was Mr. Green with the candlestick in the library." Jim was saying.

"Can we start?" Steve asked.

"Sure thing." Jim smiled. The men ended up having fun. Bucky won twice in Clue but then lost to Steve in Monopoly.

* * *

 In the meantime, Ian and Raina eventually came upon the refuge. The animals began to panic and make loud noises at them. Raina and Ian began to freak out because the big cats and wolves were sneering at them. They immediately began to run through the sanctuary. The weres shifted back and watched as they ran. They had to warn the others about the danger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amora was busy. She watched as Leo, Jemma, Darcy, and Rhodey finished up. She smirked as the man went to stop them. The man went for Leo before Rhodey could stop him. He hit the small man in the face, snapping his head sideways. Rhodey intervened, head butting the man before he put him in a choke-hold. Leo started to straighten himself, as the others helped Rhodey with their captive. While the quartet were occupied, Amora left them. She knew that her plan had worked a little. But she had to get back to the others before they screwed up. God knows what they were doing now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve cuddled in their bed. Then Bucky began to run his hands all over Steve. As Steve moaned and kissed Bucky passionately, Bucky wondered how many times he could make Steve come before the end of the night.

"I wonder how many times I can make you come." Bucky mused. Steve whimpered at the very thought as he leaned into Bucky's touches. Bucky then prepped Steve slowly. He nipped at his lips and neck.

"I'm ready. Come on, Bucky." Steve panted. Bucky pushed in slowly and began to set a pace. Steve moaned as Bucky thrust into him. He gripped the sheets and panted. All of sudden, Steve cried out as Bucky hit his prostate. He tensed up and came over his chest and stomach. Bucky felt the blond tighten around him and he soon came. Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve. He then wrapped his fingers around Steve's cock and started to stroke him slowly. The smaller man whimpered at the oversensitivity but soon became hard. The brunette ground against him before he began to move again. Steve squirmed against him. Bucky smirked and french kissed his lover as he kept moving. He moved slowly, missing his prostate on every other thrust.

"You're such an evil person!" Steve whimpered. Sweat ran over his skin and his cheeks were stained red. Bucky smiled down at him smugly. After several minutes, he took pity on his lover and stroked Steve. The smaller man arched into him as he came a second time. Bucky came soon after and he pulled out to lay down.

"We should take a break." he suggested. Steve sighed in relief, he was worn out. So the lovers rested for fifteen minutes. Then Steve started to get hard.

"We can start again." he smiled. Bucky kissed him sweetly before rolling over on top of him. He pushed in slowly. Bucky wanted to drag the last orgasm out of Steve. So he started slowly, nuzzling his nose behind his ear and neck. Steve was still sensitive and whimpered a bit at the burn and the feeling of fullness. It was simply too much. Bucky moved carefully. He didn't want to make it any worse for Steve tomorrow. It took time before Steve finally came. It was mostly a dry orgasm and he let out a small whine as his cock dribbled white fluid. After pulling out and laying down, Bucky laid down on his back and turned Steve onto his side and wrapped himself around his smaller lover. Steve fell asleep instantly. Bucky kissed the sleeping man's temple before drifting off himself.


	15. On the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups cross paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 1 for EtO should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.

Bucky woke up slowly. He yawned and stretched a bit. Although he was happy that Steve was safe and fast asleep in his bed, he also worried about the trouble coming his way. Just then Steve slowly woke up, moving his head from Bucky's chest.

"What's up, sweetie?" he asked his lover.

"Nothing. Just me worrying." Bucky replied.

"Do you want me to take your mind off it?" Steve offered.

"Are you sure? You did come three times last night plus you probably are still tender." Bucky wanted to know.

"It's okay. I want this." Steve reassured. Bucky sighed but rolled over onto Steve. He lubed himself up and slowly pushed in, intent on stopping if his lover winced. Steve abruptly bit his lip to hide the hiss as he inhaled. He felt extremely sore down there. Bucky noticed the wince and stopped.

"I'm fine, keep going." Steve responded.

"I don't want to hurt you, I saw you flinch." Bucky responded. He was deeply worried for Steve.

"I'm not weak, Bucky. I can handle a bit of soreness." Steve insisted. Seeing his lover's adamant face, Bucky sighed and started thrusting shallowly. He moved slowly before pulling out. As he started a rhythm, his thrusts were slow and shallow. He wouldn't speed up for nothing. Slowly, Steve started to moan instead of wincing as the pain eased and pleasure shot through him.

"Faster," Steve moaned. Bucky instantly slowed down despite Steve's protests.

"No, Steve," Bucky responded as he kept into Steve at the same pace. Steve kept trying to move faster before Bucky held down his hips. After about five minutes of several futile attempts, he finally gave up. In the meantime, Bucky kept moving. Eventually, Steve started to get close to his climax, it was taking him some time to get off. Soon, Steve came with a startled cry. Then he instantly sprawled out on the bed. Bucky came soon after, spilling his hot seed inside Steve. Bucky let out a loud groan before he pulled out. Steve smiled and kissed Bucky.

"Cheer up. We're safe at the moment." he assured his lover. Bucky smiled into the kiss. He could ignore the danger for the moment.

* * *

While Steve was reassuring Bucky, the group of Rhodey, Leo, Jemma, and Darcy were busy. The quartet were currently running for their lives from their unwanted stalker. When Rhodey had put the man in a choke-hold, Darcy quickly took out her taser and put it to use. As a result the man had blacked out, allowing the group to flee and get several minutes of a head start. Then Darcy saw a place up ahead.

"Let's go in!" she suggested to the others. And so the group managed to lose the deranged man by running into the refuge. When the group was safely inside, they looked around and stared in shock at the numerous animals.

"Look at them. Aren't they cute?" Leo smiled. The panicked animals instantly calmed when they saw the friendly humans.

"These are endangered animals." Jemma gasped as she recognized several of the non mythical creatures.

"Jane will not believe this!" Darcy was taking pictures to show the others.

"Let's keep going. Maybe we can come back and see them later." Rhodey suggested.

* * *

About two hours later, Ian, Raina, and Amora found the temple.

"Where are Rogers and the Asset?" Ian asked as he looked around with Raina and Amora. The trio were hunting the said pair.

"I've got a feeling that we're getting close to them." Amora answered. As she spoke; she was completely unaware that they had been seen.

Meanwhile, Steve and Monty had went out to pick up an order from the market. They stopped dead when they saw the HYDRA trio.

"Those are two of the HYDRA agents. We need to tell the others." Steve breathed. The now horrified duo quickly ran back inside. Monty shut and locked the door behind them. The other Commandos were in the main room. They looked over in confusion.

"Guys, we have company." Monty warned. The others instantly stood up.

"That is what I was worried about." Bucky said. With a rushed hand, he immediately activated all of the wards.

"Let's get ready. If these wards fail, we better be ready to fight," he warned the others.

* * *

While this was happening, Leo, Jemma, Rhodey, and Darcy had arrived at the temple. Jemma looked around the grounds and spotted three people. Two faces were too familiar.

"Leo, they're here!" Jemma announced as she pointed Raina and Ian out to her lover. Before Leo could reply, the wards instantly activated with a bright flash. The group got ready to fight if they had to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony and Bruce were working on another experiment when the lab alarm went off.

"Something is very wrong," Bruce said.

While Bruce and Tony were busy being science bros, Natasha, Clint, and Sam tried to teach Thor how to play poker. Everyone was concentrating on being clear and concise about the rules. Thor learned slowly but eventually, he got the hang of playing. The game was underway, when JARVIS interrupted with an announcement.

"There is a situation in the lab with Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner." he said. Instantly, all of the cards were abandoned as everyone ran to the lab. They met with the two scientists in the lab. The two men were extremely worried.

"The alarm went off in the lab and I have a feeling that it has something to do with the portal." Tony began. They went back to the mirror and turned it on. Everyone in the lab gasped as an image formed. The air went thick with tension as everyone stared in the mirror...


End file.
